Dance with me?
by Writersama
Summary: Belarus is hosting a ball along with her older siblings at the winter palace for what she thinks as an attempt to marry her off. Upon such an event a mysterious yet sweet man who she faintly remembers... who is he and why doeshe try to warm up her outlook?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR THE SONG CANTERELLA WHICH I GOT MY IDEA FOR THIS FROM I WILL REFER TO THE SONG LATER IN THIS STORY **

This is basically a LietBel or Lithuania x Belarus pairing I might hint at other side pairing but LietBel Is my main focus, Thank you. Also note for the time period it was frowned upon if personal servants were the same gender of their master or mistress. =^_^=

Chapter 1:

"Good morning Mistress Natalia, time to wake up. Young master Ivan wanted me to wake you early for the ball. " With a yawn I sit up and nod to the maid letting her know I heard her, and she left. my personal servant Raivis walks into the room with a tray of breakfast foods. "H-here Mistress Natalia I have brought you breakfast. S-should I begin to heat the bath while you eat?" the servant trembled at in fear of his mistress. "No, not yet if you do so while I am eating then the water just will get cold again." I begin to wonder how someone could be so stupid before I remember that my big brother used to punish Raivis with blows to the head when he misbehaved. "O-of course M-mistress Natalia, please forgive my ignorance." I begin to eat, faster than normal wanting to get the business of being groomed for the ball out of the way.

After I had finished my breakfast and my bath I put on the ball gown that my big sister Yekaterina had a tailor make for me. I have no care for these things so I let her choose the dress for me, a dress with intervals of dark and light shades of blue forming swirling patterns. Just after I finished dressing Yekaterina burst into the room. "Oh dear sister you look so beautiful, you will be having all the men turning their heads! My little Natalia is growing up!" I am said to be the prettier one but my big sister is not ugly, she has short hair and that is considered "undesirable" quite frankly, I think she would have better luck with men then me, because she is warmer to people. "Katyusha you will dance with many men tonight because I am for certain you have many admirers." This made my sister smile; while I am glad I have managed to cheer her up I wonder how someone could be overly happy to be viewed as a piece of meat. "Oh we will have so much fun," she exclaimed before adding, "I was going to put your hair into an up-do but you look so much prettier with it down…" A few minutes of silence passed as both Katyusha and myself trailed off in thought. "Hm…I know!" She called in Eduard, her personal servant. "Eduard, fetch me my hair ornament box." "Y-yes Mistress Katyusha." Within a few moments he came back with the box. "Here it is Mistress." "You may go for now I wish to have some alone time with my sister." Eduard gave a simple nod and left. "Where is it," my sister asked while going through her box. "Here it is," she smiled triumphantly and pulled out a blue ribbon the color of my eyes.

Walking in the corridor to our large ballroom, I spot a tall figure wearing all black and a scarf with frayed ends. My brother. "Ivan!" after calling out his name I launched myself into his arms. "Privyet sister," Ivan said with a faint smile. "You look beautiful." "T-thank you Vanya," my cheeks turn red because in all honesty I am in love with my brother. "I told you not to call me that Natalia," he says with a sigh. "Anyway the ball is in an hour, are you excited?" "Dy, I cannot wait Ivan," that is lie I do not wish to go at all but I love to please my brother. "I am glad sister. Is that Katyusha's ribbon?" At this moment my sister decided to join the conversation. "Yes it is but she needed something in her hair and it matches her dress and eyes." "Da, I suppose it does." "She looks so cute does she not Ivan?" "Can we stop talking about me," I say pouting a bit with my face burning in embarrassment. The two of my siblings look at each other and laugh. "Aw fine, we have to go the guests will be here soon," said Yekaterina.

Sometime later I wait in the ballroom, our guests have begun to arrive, and I notice many of them from past events. "I present Grand Duke and Duchess Roderich and Elizaveta Edelstein." The duke is a man of culture he is a skilled pianist and his home is full of art from what I hear from Elizaveta. We are not exactly friends but we have a few common traits, like we get bored being "ladies" and find it strange how other women take to it easily. "I present Count Feliks Łukasiewicz" Soon the blonde man that is our cousin walks in, thankfully he is not in a pink dress like last time, he is wearing a military uniform and the only thing pink on him is a rose corsage. "Like Natty, I look fabulous, tak?" "Uh…..Dy, you look amazing cousin…" Feliks swooped me into a hug, but then released as I growled. "Temper, temper Natty dear." "Whatever," I then roll my eyes. "If Katyusha or Vanya need me, tell them I went to the winter gardens." "Without a chaperone? That's improper... then again, when do I care? Just like be careful tak?" Giving my cousin a nod I exit the ballroom because the music had not started yet and even though it is winter the room grew hot. Finally outside I stand in my garden and wonder if tonight is the night I will get married off like Elizaveta.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR THE SONG CANTERELLA WHICH I GOT MY IDEA FOR THIS FROM I WILL REFER TO THE SONG SOON **

**This section has a little piece from Russia's POV enjoy~**

**Chapter 2:**

After cousin Feliks arrived I noticed my sister left the ballroom, probably for the garden. Good all is going to plan, this is her surprise party after all, next week she will be seventeen. I tune out the announcer telling who has come and look for Katyusha. "Ivan, everyone has arrived, you can start giving the instructions." I nod to my sister who in turn left to make chitchat with Captain Bonnefoy, a friendly man who has certainly been noble on many occasions but is as one would call "a philanderer". As the announcer tells everyone to quite down heads turn to me. "First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming. It is deeply appreciated. As you know from the invitations this is to be my sister, Princess Natalia's seventeenth birthday party. Also in the invitation we said it would be a masquerade ball, but to bring your masks not wear them because we want to make it exciting for my dear sister and keep her in the dark for until the last second." A small outbreak of laughter causes me to smile a bit. "So put on your masks and I will bring in my sister, have a wonderful evening."

Letting the breeze flow through my hair as I see the last of the sun my mind begins to wander. _My birthday is soon, are they going to marry me off? What is the purpose of this all? _My thoughts are called off as I feel a large hand on my shoulder. Ivan. "Sestra, come inside the ball is about to begin. You do not want to miss it, Da?" "Of course not brother, let us return to it…" Linking our arms at the elbow, like we did when we were children, my older brother guides me back into the ballroom. "Surprise~" I look into the ballroom everyone's face are covered in masks. A masquerade ball. I always wanted one since I was a girl and now when I do not care I get it. Either way I love that my brother did this for me,it shows he remembered and care. "Dzaikuj Vanya, I love it." I smile appears on his lips. "I knew you would," Ivan said and a smile spreads across my face. The music starts up, a dance I recognize as the polonaise it is very difficult but my brother rather enjoys it which means I do. My partner for this dance is a sweet fellow even though he wears a mask I can tell that he is Corporal Carriedo, a nice man who cares about everyone and is usually overly friendly. "This dance is hard but fun si?" "Yes this is a difficult dance but my brother and I rather enjoy it." We continue to dance.

"_Staring back at you, staring back at me inside of our closed off little world~"_

After an hour or so I have danced quite a bit and am tired for now. I walk over to the refreshment table thinking lemonade sounds pretty good. I soon feel a gaze as I pour my drink; I turn around and notice a man with green eyes and brown hair standing by my cousin Feliks. I could easily tell it was Feliks because of the pink mask he wore, the poor man did not notice as his gaze was fixed upon me. I simply stare back at him and do not notice how long I have been doing so until my sister puts her hand on my shoulder. "Natalia, are you alright? You have been standing here forages…" I shake my head, "Oh, really? I hadn't noticed my mind began to wander I am fine, I promise." "I know something you will not be able to tune out~" My sister gives me a devious smirk and goes to our musicians and whispers something to them. Soon I hear the violins, piano, and drums strike up my favorite song. Cantarella.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR THE SONG CANTERELLA WHICH I GOT MY IDEA FOR THIS FROM I WILL REFER TO THE SONG SOON **

**SIDE NOTE: IF IT IS BOLDEDBUT NOT UNDERLINED BOTH OF THEM ARE THINKING OR SPEAKING THE SAME THING AT THE SAME TIME.**

Chapter 3:

"Acting oblivious yet we both pretend our intoxication might be sensed"

I sashay over to the middle of the dance floor and scan the room for a partner until I see the brown haired man next to me. "May I be your partner Miss Natalia~?" "Dy, mind telling me who you are?" He ignores the question. We begin to dance Cantarella; spin in spin out, do the arm movements and the leaps. When the song is over I ask him again, "Who are you?" "Toris Lorinaitis, Prince of Lithuania." He smiles at me sweetly and I feel a heat in my stomach, I do not know him but something about his face…I just cannot place it. "Will you be staying long?" "For a few months with my friend Feliks, you know him?" Damnit feliks! "Dy, Feliks is my cousin." "He is an interesting man, one of my oldest friends." "I am glad you think highly of him, but I must go." I walk over to talk to Duchess Elizaveta who is currently talking to my sister. I decide not to bother them and return to the dance floor for the mazurka.

"So yeah, like Natalia is totally my cousin." I cannot stop staring at that beautiful girl in the blue dress, Natalia. She reminds me of someone but who?

_A soft giggle was heard as Toris felt snow down his back."Hey! Who did that?" the young boy pouted and a figure stepped out from behind a tree a girl with hair as white as snow, wearing a blue dress and a white ribbon atop her head; his best friend. "Gotta catch me Toris!" another giggle before his best friend ran into the woods. Toris eagerly picked up a snowball and ran into the woods to join his friend, he never remembered her name for some reason. He looked around wildly but he couldn't see his friend. A movement behind him showed the girl struggling in a boy's arms. "But Vanya I want to play with my friend Toris!" Toris turned around. "Sestra, it is not proper to play in the snow especially with boys, you are eight and much too old for that." "But Vanya-" "Nyet, no buts inside now." Toris watched as his best friend was taken away by her brother. That was the last time he saw her._

"Like Toris, are you okay?" Toris shook his head."Taip, I am fine just spaced out a little." "You were like totally in a trance." "Oh,i-it's fine I am a little thirsty." "You are in love with her, Tak?" "W-what? I d-do not." "Don't avoid it, you love my cousin~" "No she is just a good dancer," I say hoping he cannot see my fascination with her. "Well she is like the best; her older sister falls second to her." I exhale glad no one can tell my intoxication because if anyone would be able to tell I am "drugged" by her it would be Feliks.

"Natalia, why do you keep glancing at the brown haired man you danced with?" Damn if anyone noticed it would be Katyusha. "He just reminds me of someone, I do not know why…" I cannot let her know he is fascinating to me, never have I seen eyes that green except…. Niama, it is not him. "If you says so~" "I do, I would be content to never dance with him again." That of course was a lie but I obviously cannot tell her the truth. Katyusha pouts, apparently sad about what I said."Aww but you two were-" "Niama, not again." "I see," she said sadness on her voice.

**One thing must stay clear, my intoxication with him(her), cannot be sensed. I nod to myself in agreement. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR THE SONG CANTERELLA WHICH I GOT MY IDEA FOR THIS FROM I WILL REFER TO THE SONG SOON **

Chapter4:

"_As time passed by, I felt that my heart, must keep hidden, so I may approach, I heave a sigh because around you, I feel far from myself." _

"But Natalia at least introduce me to him!" "Ask Feliks, Toris is his best friend." "So you did get his name~" I sigh, this is going to be along night.

She is so perfect, but my heart won't calm down enough to let me talk to her…. I must lock up my emotions like I have done in the past, why is it so hard to do this around her? It is getting late; I really should go and talk to her. I take a deep breath and go over to approach her.

Great, just what I need _he _is coming towards my family, I really do not wish to be put in this position again. "Greetings, your Highnesses." My brother chuckles. "You can call us by our name, Toris, you are of our rank." "Taip I know, but it is best to use such formalities, one does not want to offend." The Lithuanian prince smirks, I look from him to my brother and I see fire burn in both purple and green eyes. What is this? I desperately want to ask but I see my sister give an almost impeccable shake of her head. "Da, especially if one is going to be the emperor soon." The Lithuanian is about to say something back but then Vanya speaks again. "Oh forgive me sisters; I have been excluding you two from our conversation." He indicates Katyusha, "This is my big sestra,Yekaterina" He indicates me. "And this is my little sestra-" "Natalia.I had the pleasure of dancing with her earlier." I see hatred burst into the flames in Toris' eyes, and my brother scowl a second before they switch back into pleasantries. "Da, I see she is a graceful dancer, you could have no better partner… which dance did you do together?" I expect him not to know the name, Cantarella was written for me when I was six since then it has become a popular dance and song in Russia not even heard of in Lithuania from my knowledge. "Cantarella I believe." Shock is what I feel and then see the two seas of emeralds boring into my eyes. Something about him is so familiar…Why can't I place it?! "On topic wasn't the song written for her when she was a child, Ivan?" Again his knowledge of the song shocks me. "D-dy, for my sixth birthday." The bell tolls in the clocks allowing us to know the ball is over. "oh how sad the ball is over Natalia," katyusha says.

_In my ordinary love my heart pounds, and I will set up my trap for you, even though I'm eagerly after you, I won't leave any trace _

I need to talk to her and get her to remember me. Now. I take her hand. "Allow me and miss Natalia to take a walk in your gardens before I leave?" It wasn't hard to tell Ivan wanted to punch me, besides even though it looked like I was free, my lands belong to him. He could have said no but image is everything. "Da, take care of her." "Don't I get a say in this?"The girl with crème colored hair glared at us. "Come on he is nice and you should get more acquainted with him anyway." She grumbled "fine only for you Vanya," and I pulled her by the hand to the gardens.

"You love him more then a brother don't you?" My mouth gapes open. How can a man I just met already know that? "H-How do you know that?" "Because I know you…" "Liar! I have not seen you before tonight!" I have never seen this man but then again this nagging feeling I knew him. "Admit it! You love him…." Toris said in an accusing tone. "So what if he does?" "I am sorry Miss Natalia that was very rude of me… Let me go get us some wine, you look parched…" "That would be nice thank you…" With that he left me with my own thoughts, this mysterious man called Toris.

(For those of you who know the song Cantarella you know that Toris is going to be an evil little boy for a little bit~)

I walk to the ballroom to fetch us some wine but really I have another motive forgetting the lady a refreshment. To slip in this little potion that was named after her favorite song…. Cantarella. It surprises me that my once best friend Natalia cannot remember me. Oh well that doesn't matter Ihave to prepare the drinks.

(gonna try 3 person POV, apologies if it sucks)

Toris walked over to the banquet table and took two glasses of wine. Once he was sure the coast was clear he removed a vial from the pocket of his coat before emptying the contents into a glass of wine. After the job was done he left the room to go back to his beloved Natalia


End file.
